Steal You Away
by Ookami-hanyou Sarah
Summary: What if Kyoko never heard those damning words from Shoutaro's lips and she remained the loving and selfless Kyoko from the beginning. Will Ren notice the girl and plan to steal her away from the undeserving Fuwa. Rated T for future possibilities...
1. Chapter 1

Steal You Away

**A/N: I've written this with inspiration from the Randy Rogers Band song Steal You Away. I don't own Skip Beat! Or any characters or original storyline. **

**Ch. 1**

Kyoko enters the dark apartment complex bone tired and too exhausted to even make it to her room. Before she even lands on the couch sleep envelops her and she surrenders to her dreams.

Kyoko finds herself back at hamburger hill by that little stream in Kyoto and the feeling of nostalgia nits her in waves. Kyoko follows the sound of laughter and clapping and finds her younger self looking on in awe as Corn flies. He lands safely on his feet and young Kyoko cheers.

"Again, again! Go higher!"

The older fairy prince shakes his head sadly and lifts his hand up to the sky looking at it through his spread fingers.

"I wish I could but my father's wings are too big, every time I try to fly higher I get knocked down." Young Kyoko begins to cry and Corn pats her head in comfort, through her tears and hiccups she replies.

"Maybe not now but when you grow up you'll not only pass your father but fly much, much higher! I just know you will!"

The prince's face changes to determination and he gives Kyoko a soft look and ruffles her hair fondly.

"Your right Kyoko-chan."

Young Kyoko looks up at the darkening sky and turns to Corn sadly.

"I have to head home now, I'll see you tomorrow won't I?"

The boy nods his head in confirmation. Kyoko beams and waves goodbye as she runs off into the forest. Dreaming Kyoko watches the boy watch young Kyoko long after she's disappeared. He reaches his hand up to the sky again and spreads his fingers out looking at the yellows and pinks the setting sun has created through his fingers. Then smiles confidently as he clenches his fingers into a fist.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan." When he's done surprisingly he looks over to the dreaming Kyoko and she swears he looks up at her and sees her. He gives her a beaming smile then speaks.

"You're gonna be late."

The shock jolts her out of her dream to memory lane and she jumps into a sit up position. Her long black hair a scary mess she dreads tackling and she feels gross. Looking at the Darumaya uniform she passed out in, wrinkled from tossing and turning in her sleep and smelling of sake a customer had spilled on her. Kyoko glanced at the modern wall clock and read the time.

_'4:25 am... I'm going to be late!'_

She quickly discards her Darumaya uniform and takes a two minute shower then dons her 7/11 uniform, her first job everyday. She looks at herself in the mirror and makes a face. Her eyes have dark circles under them from the three to four hours of sleep she's been getting trying to juggle the multiple jobs she keeps to keep the expensive apartment Shoutaro picked out. Lately he hadn't been around, she knew when he came by because his favorite foods would be gone from the kitchen and in front of the TV. They always seemed to miss each other but his fame was growing as a hit singer and she understood. Today when she had a chance she would try to bring him take out from her second job which happened to be one of his favorite places. She makes it to her job in record time and misses being late by a hair. The day drags on but after her second job she has an hour before she has to go to Darumaya so she rushes to the industry studio Shoutaro would be at today. The crowd in front filled with fan girls shouting and cheering for Sho has grown she notices and it takes her some time to push through. The guard allows her through, and she leaves the disapproving cries outside. She finds Shoutaro with his manager in his dressing room. They look like they were having an important discussion but it gets dropped when she knocks. His manager, Shoko as she recalls her name regards her with a sort of sorry, remorseful look but she ignores her and focuses on Sho. He gives her a bored look until he notices the bag of food. She beams at him and sets the bag on the table which he generously rips into.

"I brought you something as well, Shoko-san." Kyoko hands her a medium sized container and Shoko takes it and thanks her then leaves to give them some privacy.

"I watched your new music video the other day, it was so well done and your acting was so believable!" Sho raises his head from the food long enough to breath and reply.

"I'm number two on the Best Entertainer of Japan Board now, only under that Tsu-baka actor guy. But it won't be long now and I'll knock him off that pedestal."

Kyoko smiles at his never ending confidence and charisma. Time to stroke his ego.

"Your so right, I bet he's not even that tall, he probably has hidden platforms in his shoes to make him look that tall." Sho laughs at that and looks at her pleased to hear such things about his rival.

Shoko knocks and peaks in.

"Sorry Mogami-chan but Sho has to be in a recording in fifteen minutes." Kyoko nods her understanding and stands.

"When will you come back to the apartment so I can stock back up on your favorites?" Sho shrugs his shoulders and replies.

"I don't know maybe next week, I'm gonna be busy with my new LP." Kyoko raises her hands.

"No worries, come by when you can it'll all be waiting." He gives her a curt nod and she leaves making her way to Darumaya. Shoko returns to his side and heaves a heavy sigh.

"She is such a good girl, won't you cut her some slack and tell her she can get her own place and get rid of that ritzy place, she looks exhausted. Does she even know you've been staying with me." Sho looks up at her with a not again expression plastered on his face.

"Like I said a minute ago, that apartments my secret getaway. I'm keeping it. And Kyoko followed me freely if she doesn't like something she can just go back home." He puts on his headphones dropping the topic from going any further. Shoko shakes her head disapprovingly but corals him to his next recording test.

Kyoko patiently waits for the elevator to take her back down to the ground floor. She smiles to herself so happy that she got to spend some time with Shoutaro no matter how short. She begins to hum one of his latest hits, a love song she's really grown to love. The bell chimes as the elevator opens, Kyoko steps aside as a few blushing and giggling business women brush past out of the elevator. Kyoko goes to step inside but stops mid-step at the threshold. There before her stands Japan's charted number one entertainer, Tsuruga Ren. The doors closing chime goes off and his arm reaches out holding the impatient door back. He looks at her with a gentlemanly smile.

"Are you getting on?" His silky voice asks with a hint of amusement Kyoko picks up on and she recovers.

"Yes, thank you." She steps forward and the doors close behind her, the elevator begins it's decent.

"No problem." Ren replies.

_'Definitely no platforms.' _Kyoko thinks measuring the guy up.

"I think I've seen you around here a few times, you kind of stick out around here. Who are you always delivering to?" Kyoko thinks about his words and looks down at her second jobs uniform. Bright yellow with red trim, quiet an eye catcher in a crowd of business people and high class celebrities.

Kyoko stands tall and looks into his dark brown eyes confidently.

"Sho Fuwa."

"...Fuwa?" He looks at her with slight confusion, after another few seconds he pulls out his phone and Google searches.

Somewhere Sho sneezes and mutters about not catching a cold.

Kyoko barely keeps her jaw from dropping.

"Oh okay, he's under me in the charts right now. We're in different agencies and talent sections so I don't hear much about him, plus I don't care much for the charts." He gives her an American-like shrug which confuses her momentarily. The elevator stops and she walks off at a loss. Ren gets off behind her and clears his throat grabbing her attention once more. She looks up at him her golden eyes searching his brown orbs and he smirks an uncharacteristic boyish grin.

"Till next time Mogami-san." Then he walks in the opposite direction. Kyoko looks after him then something clicks.

_'How'd he know my name?' _She looks down at her uniform her name tag still attached above her pocket. A slight blush plays across her cheeks. Her name coming from his lips running over and over in her mind. She shakes her head of such thoughts and chides herself. Shoutaro is the **only** man she should focus on. But an idea creeps in, maybe some research and reference materials on the enemy wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Ren smiles a genuine smile oblivious to the women around him swooning and blushing madly. He had been surprised by her clear golden eyes and though she did stand out in the crowd around him he would have noticed her anyway. She reminded him so much of his first love long ago.

**A/N: I'm really working on my chapters being longer this time around, unlike Black Water I have no idea where this story is headed it's just sort of writing itself. Please R&R comments are very helpful and encouraging. **


	2. Chapter 2

Steal You Away

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I got injured at work and I've been on the watch list for the past two weeks, so I couldn't sneak in my writing.**

**Ch. 2**

Kyoko snuggles into her lavish couch and begins the third movie starring Tsuruga Ren. Blowing her one day off in a month on the couch in front of the TV was not her original plan but the man was brilliant. Each new character was a completely different person and he tapped into that seamlessly, not to mention he is above handsome...godly maybe. Given his performance from the last movie, a romance she fought hard to keep her heart from picking up it's pace when she thinks that the man behind that character even acknowledged her existence. Being so awestruck with the last two movies she inwardly scolds herself.

_'This is for ammo against him, I'm a full supporter of Shotaro. This time I'll find some flaws.'_

She hears the front door slam and she perks up from her memorized position.

"I'm home!" Shotaro's voice announces from the entryway. Kyoko looks from the closed living room door to the now paused TV stopped on a rain drenched Tsuruga.

_'Not good.'_

She quickly picks up the remote and for once is happy for the complicated DVD changer that holds up to five movies at one time. Switching to Shotaro's newest LP that she had recorded to DVD the previous night, it starts back up at the guitar solo where she had left off just as the living room door opens.

"Oh you're home, didn't you hear me?" Kyoko shakes her blushing face.

"No, welcome home." She says thinking how close that was.

Sho shrugs at her welcome and glances over to his LP.

"It's okay, but it's not what I wanted. I'm number one in the music charts right now you think they'd listen to me." He says his tone growing more annoyed.

"I'm rebelling till they start listening." He says with a light pout. Kyoko smiles up at him, used to his childish behavior he only shows to her.

Shotaro picks up one of his first recorded music videos from the rack and moves over to the DVD player and Kyoko's heart jumps into her throat.

"Wait!"

Sho's finger stops in midair on the way to the eject button and he looks over at her both startled by her sudden outburst and annoyed at being told what to do. Kyoko gives him her best smile and walks over to him taking the DVD from his hands.

"Why don't we go to that new restaurant you wanted to try before, we never get to go out anymore. And I haven't seen you except for short visits."

"Eh...I just wanted to relax." Sho replies but his stomach growls giving him away. Kyoko lays in on thick with a puppy dog look.

"Please..."

Shotaro sighs relenting and Kyoko jumps for joy at both the time with him alone and averting being discovered for her treachery.

Crisis averted but her bank account is about to take a hit. She sighs inwardly, no make up kit this month either. They leave after Sho puts on his disguise but it doesn't do much since his good looks and flashy cloths still drew attention.

Ren scans the dim lighted restaurant. Cow print upholstery and gaudy cowgirl and cowboy outfits for the staff. He understands that Square One is a high end American burger place but it feels a bit over the top.

Celebrating the completion of his latest modeling job, his co-stars, key photography staff and of course his manager, Yukihito Yashiro all crowded into one half of the restaurant. The patrons though clearly starstruck by the crowd and company mainly kept their distance except for a few brave ones asking for autographs; which he gives with his best gentlemanly smile. His meal arrives and his stomach turns as the size of it and he inwardly groans. He glances up at Yashiro who knows all too well his bad eating habit about food. Yashiro raises a brow at him and eats one of his own french fries as a silent reply. Ren flashes a fake gentleman smile at him and Yashiro cringes a little. Ren hears the mandatory "Howdy!" yelled by the staff as a greeting for a new customer. He glances toward the door while absently chewing a fry but his motor skills cease to function for a minute and the fry falls from his lips.

The male to his well trained eyes is wearing a black wig and dark sunglasses but a flashy outfit with holes and chains very rock star-ish. Which he has no doubt this man's business is. But it's not the male that catches his eye. His companion with that ramrod straight posture and long though less messy black hair is the culprit of his undoing. She looks around clearly taking in the décor when she catches his gaze. Her golden eyes meeting deep hazel.

_'Is that a blush I see?' _Ren asks himself but all too soon a waitress obstructs their staring contest and the magic spell between them breaks. The waitress sits them as a small table still within view though sadly Mogami-san sits with her back to him but he grins all the same. He stares at her back for a while and watches her fidget in her chair.

_'Are her ears turning red?' _He thinks with amusement.

_'Oh she dropped her silverware!' _And he chuckles.

Yashiro clears his throat loudly bringing him back to his table and present company. The women all look flustered and lost in his no doubt unguarded smiles and mannerisms aimed at a certain girl. Yashiro gives him a goofy smile, thinking all kinds of silly things about his charge and the girl that could make the great Tsuruga Ren truly smile.

_'Damn, caught.'_ He puts his gentlemanly smile back on and goes back to work but he keeps a close eye on the pair. After some time he begins to see the full picture.

Kyoko and Shotaro walk into the American burger restaurant and even though it is dimly lit Sho keeps his glasses on. But she ignores his silly disguise and embraces the theme of the restaurant. The cow print and staff outfit send her imagination to the wild west with shoot outs and damsels in big puffy dresses in distress, and riding off into sunsets. But she snaps out of her imagination overload when her mind processes a set of deep hazel eyes resting on her gaze.

_'...Tsuruga Ren!' _The last scene she paused on pops into her head. Standing in the rain, his white shirt now see through. His black hair caked to his face and his eyes pleading asking the woman who he wronged to forgive his evil doings. Then she remembers that same man talking to her as an equal in the elevator. She feels her face heat up for a split second. It feels like everything falls away except the two of them but the waitress disconnects them with a cheery.

"Right this way, Y'all!"

The moment lost she's reminded who she's with and she intentionally puts her back to the man but the hairs on the back of her neck prove he is still staring at her.

Kyoko tries hard to ignore the feeling and she concentrates on Sho and the menu, the waitress telling them the days specials. She takes their drink orders and gives them time to choose. But all Kyoko can think about is those hazel eyes drilling holes into the back of her head willing her to turn.

_'Maybe it was rude of me to see him and not say hello... What if he's mad!? But we only talked briefly plus I'm with Shotaro! I can't walk up to The Tsuruga Ren and strike up a conversation nonchalantly, his number one rival! He'd send me packing back to Kyoto...' _Her head spins wildly. Sho brings her back from her thoughts and she moves too quickly to look at his menu, her silverware clattering to the floor. She quickly picks them up, the waitress brings their drinks and a fresh pair of silverware. Kyoko stays and bows slightly apologizing for the trouble. The waitress blushes and waves it away, while Sho sinks into his seat a little more. They giver her their food orders, Kyoko points at the first thing she sees having been unable to focus. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck lessen a bit in intensity she focuses on Sho. Telling him about her jobs and the people she works with. What she thinks about his upcoming single and various other things to kill time.

Shotaro is his normal uninterested self, slumped in his chair trying to catch the eye of a pretty girl across the room. Until he hears her speaking about him but even then he does nothing but agrees.

Ren watches the pair discreetly and a crazy thought enters his mind he'd never thought about a woman before.

He noticed that they weren't holding hands or giving off any kind of being together vibe. If they were in a relationship his side was clearly lacking because he was boldly eying another woman. He didn't appear to be listening to a word she was saying, slouched over and looking uninterested. To his surprise she didn't seem to mind him ignoring her or checking out other women in front of her. Maybe they weren't a couple, childhood friends or it was a one-sided love on her part. His mind whirled with the possibilities. All he knew for sure was if she was talking to him and looking at him like that there's no way he'd be able to see or hear anything else but her.

One thought spoke louder than all the others in his brain the more he watched them.

_'I should steal her away.'_

Ren smiles as an idea crosses his mind and he grins. A few people from their party leave and he says his good-byes and good jobs accordingly. Waiting for the pair to finish their meal. He keeps company with some of the woman who gladly oblige for the chance to talk to him. Then he pointedly looks over at Mogami and Fuwa's table.

"Hey..." He leans in close keeping his voice low.

"Isn't that Sho Fuwa?" The women take the bait.

"Oh my god! You're right! I love his single 'Love Hurricane'! Lets go get his autograph!" His co-star says to her make-up artist searching for pens and note pads in their hand bags.

Shotaro perks up in his seat suddenly noticing the increasing number of women stalking toward him behind Kyoko.

"Shit." He throws some money on the table more than enough to pay for the meal.

"Sorry Kyoko, I've been spotted. Gotta run." With that he's out the door, a gaggle of women trailing close behind.

Kyoko though annoyed at the suddenness laughs at the scene. That's the kind of thing Shotaro always wanted, to be chased around by hordes of women. A wave of sadness surfaces but she pushes it away.

Ren leans toward Yukihito.

"I'm off the rest of the night right?" Yukihito opens his little black scheduler.

"Yeah."

Ren gives him a genuine smile, one he rarely sees.

"Okay then, see you tomorrow." He stands and makes his way toward the woman Yukihito caught him staring at earlier.

Yukihito smiles and inwardly fan girl squeals.

_'Gotta call President Takarada!' _He glances over at Ren's plate and scowls.

_'That little...' _His plate barely touched.

Kyoko sighs and resigns herself to going back to the couch with a tub of Cookie N' Cream when a hand rests on her shoulder. Connected to said hand is Tsuruga Ren.

Ren gives her a friendly smile and cocks his head in the direction of the door.

"Mogami-san, care for a walk?"

Kyoko gawks. _'I forgot about him!'_

"Tsu...Tsuruga-san, um I'm sure you have...

Ren silently cuts her off with a look he gives her.

"Do you trust me?"

Stunned she looks at his outstretched hand waiting to help her out of her chair.

Her mind races. '_You don't know him, how could you trust him!?He's the enemy!' _

She looks into his eyes and all those thought fall on deaf ears and they don't keep her from gently placing her hand in his.

**A/N: Once again sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**To answer a question from my readers:**

"**Will Kyoko still go into the acting business?"**

**I don't know if Kyoko will still join LME at this point, but I have an idea to introduce her into it if I get enough prompts to.**


	3. Chapter 3

Steal You Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

**A/N: I'm really happy this is getting such a good response! Thank you everyone for your support and comments.**

**Ch. 3**

Ren leads them out into the warm Tokyo night and the lights of the city seem brighter as he holds her hand a little tighter.

"C...can I have my hand back?" Kyoko asks quietly looking down too embarrassed to meet his eyes. Ren gives her a smile.

"Only if you tell me your first name." He replies leaning over in front of her to meet her flustered golden gaze.

She's quiet for a few more steps, then meets his gaze again, he gives her an encouraging smile. She blushes a little and he squeezes her hand and gives it a little swing.

"Aren't you embarrassed to be with someone like me?" She asks as she avoids another woman's curious look. Ren shakes his head.

"Not at all." And he gives the woman an award winning smile.

"...Kyoko. My names is Kyoko Mogami." She says unable to take anymore.

"Kyoko..." He says her name like he's savoring the taste and Kyoko blushes at the left out suffix and tone of his voice.

He does not let go of her hand though and she begins to get fidgety.

"Tsuruga-san can I have my hand back now?" She waits a moment but he doesn't respond or give her her hand.

"Tsuruga-san?" Ren looks at her then giver her an over the top smile and strangely Kyoko shudders feeling as though he disapproves. Ren looks at her expectantly as the wheels turn in her head and then the stop. Her face burning red.

_'No way I can do that, that's much too familiar!'_

Ren sees that she's uncomfortable and he sighs disappointed.

"You can use the suffix if it makes you feel better." He gives her an encouraging smile.

Kyoko's face which had returned to normal color, reddened at the familiarity. A few more paces and calming breaths and she was ready.

"R...Ren-san can I Have my hand back?"

Ren tried to keep his heart from speeding up at the small victory and the way his name sounded from her voice but he quickly realized that was a fight he was destined to lose. Ren gave her a genuine smile and Kyoko's heart skipped a beat. In the two and a half movies she had watched she had never seen such a heart stopping, mind melting expression from him and secretly she felt happy that he was showing it to her. Suddenly his hand didn't feel so uncomfortable and once again the world seemed to fall away around them. Until bright rotating lights, happy chatter, short bursts of screaming and the smell of fried food became louder and more frequent.

Kyoko unfocused from her Ren filled haze and takes in her new surroundings.

_'A fair!'_

Being someone who was constantly working or saving money she never had the chance to go or anyone to go with Sho being who he is. As she looks up at Ren with stars in her eyes he can't help but laugh.

"You guessed it." He says chuckling.

Her face lights up and the smile she gives him makes his mind go blank. As she pulls him by the hand she was asking release from he can't help but to give himself an inner pat on the back. At the entry kiosk she tries to pay for herself which he refuses to allow. Reasoning that he invited her so he will pay, she pouts but can't argue and he finds her reactions to be unbearably cute.

Luckily this was the last weekend the fair would be in town after a month long stay so it was less crowded which was always good.

It was all so new and exciting for Kyoko, sensory overload. The vendors yet out their games and show off the prizes hoping for customers and Kyoko scans over the various games and prizes until one prize catches her eyes.

A cute birdcage like pendent with a small pink jewel shining in the light inside the cage. She thinks about Corn tucked safely in his pouch in her purse, she could be his little sister. Kyoko looks up to Ren with a hopeful expression. Ren gives her a why not smile and they both step up to the vendor.

Kyoko asks the man happily.

"What do you have to do to win the pendent?"

The man turns to the prize and gives her a chipper smile.

"That's one of the more trickier shots you have to knock down all the bottles with only one shot, two stack in a row." The bottles are stacked, bottom layer three, middle layer two and top layer one. The toy gun fires a cork.

Kyoko pays for two corks and lines up her shot. The first one hits the top bottle which flies back into the safety net. The second cork flies into the middle of the second stack of bottles successfully knocking three of the bottles down. She congratulates herself on hitting any but it's not enough for the pendent and she feels a little twinge of annoyance for not being perfect at it. An old habit.

The vendor hands her a small stuffed whale as a consolation prize. As she examines the whale she hears the pop of the cork gun and bottles banging together as they fall against the netting. She looks up and the previous stack of bottles that was in front of Ren is no more. Ren releases a breath as he squeezes the trigger and the cork flies straight and true demolishing the second stack. He places the cork gun back into it's plastic holster and the vender hands him the pendent, giving him congratulations.

"Great shooting, man!"

Ever the polite man, Ren thanks him for the compliment. Ren gives Kyoko a victorious smile and dangles his prize in his hand. Kyoko stares in wonderment.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?"

Ren gives her a no big deal shrug and replies.

"Acting school."

Ren twirls his finger at her telling her to turn around and she shakes her head aggressively.

"But that's your prize!"

Ren holds it up to her face.

"What am I gonna do with this?"

Kyoko pictures him wearing it and she can't stop the laughter as it bubbles up. Ren rejoices in the sound of her laughter and her happy face.

"Why don't we trade then?" He suggests gesturing to the whale in her hands.

Kyoko looks from the whale to the pendent and it didn't really seem like a fair trade but he obviously didn't want the pendent.

He twirled his fingers again and this time she complied. She moved her long black hair as he wrapped the chain around her neck, connecting the clasp. The chain falls to the focal point and Kyoko drops her hair. Her face a tinge of pink as she thinks about his warm fingers brushing the back of her neck while he clasped the necklace.

Ren registered the sweet smell that permeated when she moved her hair and he noted the smoothness of her skin at the nape of her neck. Realizing his thoughts he shakes his head in disbelief at himself.

_'What am I, in high school? I'm behaving like a lusty preteen.' _

Kyoko turns back toward him with a shy smile.

"Thank you." She hands him the small stuffed whale.

"Thanks. What do you want to do next?" He asks looking at all the possibilities.

The smell of fried dough and sugar catches her nose and her stomach growls in reply as a boy with a plate and a large smile walks by.

"What is that?" She asks Ren as the boy walks by. Ren replies.

"That's a funnel cake, hot fried dough with powdered sugar. They're pretty good."

His repulsion for food momentarily forgotten they get a funnel cake and share it at the food court tables. Kyoko marvels at the new found food and Ren can't believe she'd never had one or even been to a fair before. And a part of him feels happy he'd done something she'd never experienced before.

As they sit there a few fans come up for autographs and Kyoko can't help but notice the difference between his fan base and Shotaro's.

Ren's fan base seems to be more adult, in both age and demeanor. Giving him both privacy and a choice to sign autographs, they would continue to follow his career either way.

Sho's fan base was mainly teenage to late twenties women who screamed like banshees and chased him down for autographs.

Somewhere Sho sneezes and curses whoever is bad mouthing him.

Kyoko glances down at her watch and her heart sinks a little at the late hour, she has work tomorrow. But since she's here there is one thing she really wants to do.

Ren finishes up the autographs in his normal polite manner and glances at Kyoko who's eyes are glued to the Ferris Wheel and he smiles at her innocence.

Once again remembering the little girl from his past. Why did she remind him of that little girl so much? The memory was fuzzy now. He only remembered bits and pieces now but her golden eyes and bright smile would forever stay in his heart. He shook his mind from the past.

"Wanna ride the Ferris Wheel next?"

Kyoko's eyes light up and gives a big yes nod excited. Ren chuckles at her cute antics and they start making their way over to the large ride.

Kyoko walks beside him but not too closely worried about being improper and too forward with the famous man.

Now Ren's nervous as he watches her hand swing back and forth in motion, wanting to hold it again. They walk in semi-comfortable silence both over aware of the other.

They wait in line and Kyoko and Ren make a game of people watching as they wait. Both trying to ignore the fact that couples are all around them and are the only people in this line.

When there turn comes Ren hands her into the glass enclosed four person bucket and they sit opposite each other watching the scenery change from ground view to birds eye as the bucket lifts. When they reach the top they get their five minutes at the top and admire the city all lit up around them.

"It's hard to imagine that each of these lights is someones job or home with their own separate lives and ways of living." Kyoko says her mind running over her own life choices she's made.

"Yeah, it's a nice thought to think with all these people around your definitely never alone. Ren replies his mind briefly thinking about those old dark days where he'd been lost within himself after Rick's death. He unconsciously touches his watch.

Kyoko watches Ren as he replies and he suddenly seems so sad like he'll disappear if she doesn't make some kind of contact with him. She reaches out and threads her fingers through one of his hands bringing him back. He gives her an apologetic smile and she shakes her head giving him no reason to apologize. As they descend back to the ground they sit in comfortable silence Ren once again enjoying the feel of her hand in his. As they get off hand in hand Ren feels an uncomfortable feeling of being watched but it soon vanishes.

Kyoko lets Ren know she is ready to go having to go to work in the morning and they start to head back to the entrance. As they make their way back to Square One where her bike is and his car is parked he asks her about her jobs.

Which she readily tells him and he comments on all the jobs she has and asks why the need.

"I'm living in a rather expensive apartment and I need them all to keep up with the rent. Plus, I don't really have any hobbies or anything to do on my downtime so working is kind of my hobby." She says hoping he doesn't ask why she doesn't just live in something she can afford more comfortably. But he doesn't his mind zeroing in on Square One and his car.

"Do you want a lift?" He asks hopefully.

Kyoko's mind races for an excuse.

"No, I couldn't ask that of you! Thank you, that's very kind but I need my bike to get from one job to the next and I don't think it'll fit in the backseat."

Ren accepts her reasoning and they stop at her bike.

"Thank you very much for taking me to the fair and for the pendent." She says as she touches it fondly.

Ren smiles at her gentle gesture.

"My pleasure, hopefully we can do it again."

Her words catch in her throat.

_'He wants to do something with me again!?' _She gives him an embarrassed nod. They say their goodbyes and she petals away. Her hand instantly missed from his.

Ren watches her until she turns a corner and he loses sight of her. He turns his phone back on as he walks to his car. As his phone is turning on he notices one crucial thing he forgot, her phone number. Ren sighs heavily and muses up his hair in frustration. Vowing next time he sees her to exchange numbers. As everything boots back up to functional he sighs resignedly at the screen. One missed call from Takarada Lory, his boss and non-related uncle of sorts. Ren gingerly presses the phone to his ear as he tries to ready himself for the eccentric man's recorded message.

"Ren! My office first thing in the morning! Who is this mystery woman!?" Lory screams over excited and no doubt very curious since he is a strong believer of all thinks like and love related.

Ren groans his troubles shutting his phone forcefully.

_'I'm gonna kill you Yashiro.'_

As Ren drives out of the parking lot a man steps out of the shadows and kisses his camera fondly.

"I got you this time, Tsuruga." He says to the retreating tail lights.

**A/N: Man even I didn't see that guy coming. Hopefully that curbs some appetites for a bit lol. As usual R&R please I really appreciate all the support everyone's giving. **


	4. Chapter 4

Steal You Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

**A/N: Once again life gets in the way of my hobby. Good news I now own my first house. Still in shock news I'm pregnant...not quite sure how I feel about this yet. **

**Ch. 4**

The alarm sounds tearing Kyoko from her sleep and amazing dream. One where Ren took her for a night on the town, the fair, it's games and a Ferris Wheel ride. A wonderful dream she wanted more of but her alarm on its second screaming rampage of the morning rudely declined. Kyoko went about her morning routine. Checking her work schedule, grabbing the appropriate cloths for her first job and the others folded neatly into her backpack. Today would be one of her easier days, two jobs. Eight hours at McDowell's Family Restaurant an hour break then she'd pick up a part time shift at TriCare Wipes for four hours and the rest of the day would be hers.

Kyoko grabs her McDowell uniform and heads to the shower, once refreshed and more awake she finishes to brush her teeth and other such necessities. Mid-brush something new to her surroundings catches her eye. A note in her handwriting.

'It wasn't a dream!'

She takes the note off the towel rack and behind that gleams a pink jewel encased in a birdcage like pendant. Picking it up and twirling it in the white light of the bathroom creating pink refraction beams everywhere. In awe of the pink glow all of yesterday flashes clearly before her and her face turns a rosy shade of red. The toothbrush falls out of her mouth and she just stares at the physical existence of her night with Ren.

After that mind numbing realization her day goes by in a blur and soon her day at McDowell's is over and she's turning her cell phone back on. Contemplating her luck today as the call log shows one missed call from Shotaro who left a message.

"Come to the studio after work."

Overwhelmed by the first and sudden request to see her she flies on her bike at inhuman speeds.

Around the time Kyoko finds the necklace Sho is reading the morning tabloid scoop.

**Tsuruga Ren With a Steady Woman!?**

**Wed. 28, 2014 article & photos by Aki Takamura**

**Women nationwide weep today as Japan's Number One Hottest Actor and**

**Talent Tsuruga Ren is seen with a mystery woman at a Private Completion**

**Party for the model shooting for Voxi. Then again in a more intimate and private**

**setting as they walk to the local fair. Where this reporter witnessed them holding hands,**

**Tsuruga winning her prizes and sharing a Ferris Wheel ride. I'd be worried ladies it's**

**a Ren we've never seen on screen.**

Below the article are three pictures of each location and a very distracted Ren with a woman who in each one is shadowy and hard to make out clearly. Sho smiles brightly at the black mark against Ren thinking about that number one spot he's about to take. Shoko takes a look at the tabloid pictures and states aloud.

"I wonder who the lucky woman is?" Sho does more than glance at the photo's this time.

_'Those cloths look familiar...' _He thinks until it clicks and a face shows through his mind sitting across from him at a restaurant last night. The tabloids fall through his fingers and his face changes to that of an ogre and one word drips dangerously from his lips.

"Kyoko."

Ren picks up Yashiro and learns his schedule has completely changed from yesterday. Starting with a meeting with Lory which he pretty much expected after that message last night. Yashiro tells Ren to go around the studio to the back underground garage to avoid the large crowd of fans and reporters at the front. Which Ren finds odd that they would avoid that crowd today when they see that everyday, but he does as asked and focuses instead on the meeting with Lory which lies ahead.

Lory smooths down his mustache and adjusts his costume of the day, a Naval British Officer. His desk is littered with the regional newspapers and local tabloids, the one on top being about Ren. He grins like the Cheshire Cat at the photo's and Ren's expressions. Looks that make him see the boy differently, he'd never thought he'd see Ren make such an expression toward anyone.

_'Finally the boy is getting interesting.' _Lory thinks as a knock resounds around his suite office.

"Come in."

Ren enters and Yashiro lags behind him and motions to Lory that he'll be in his office and closes the door behind Ren, leaving the two alone. Ren moves to the couch and stretches out. Lory throws Ren the tabloid of interest and waits for Ren to react. Like the true actor he is he gives away nothing.

"So what's the story, give me all the gooey details! How'd you two meet?" Lory asks his eyes alight with curiosity and excitement, his chin resting on his hands like a lovelorn schoolgirl.

Ren skims through the article and takes a long look at the damning evidence. No doubt its him, he hadn't realized he had been fawning over her so openly.

"Shit." He exclaims quietly rubbing at the bridge of his nose trying to battle the oncoming headache. He rakes through his black hair with his fingers and contemplates his situation.

_'Thank god Kyoko's images are not as clear and damning as mine.' _Lory's loud finger tapping on his desk revives Ren from his thoughts.

"No comment." Ren replies to Lory's long asked question and places the tabloid back on his desk. Lory slouches in his chair, crosses his arms across his chest and pouts like a child not getting his way.

"And here I thought you were becoming less boring." He says in a low whiny voice. They have a short stare-off then Lory huffs, giving up.

"Alright, I'll drop it for now but because of this I had Yashiro change your schedule." He points to the window over his shoulder and Ren gets up and looks out at the front entrance. Swarmed with female fans, reporters and paparazzi.

"You'll be working in house today and most of this week, till the action out there dies down some. Luckily you're in-between contracts at the moment and this will be some easy down time for you. Use it wisely." Lory tells him with a knowing look. Ren nods his understanding and begins to leave the expansive office, a small smile playing across his lips.

"I intend to." He replies barely above a whisper.

Arriving at the Akatoki Agency in record time Kyoko locks her bike and states her business to the guard at the door, Tojo who let's her pass knowing her as a regular. She makes her way to Sho's door and knocks lightly.

"Come in." Shoko's voice answers and Kyoko peeks in. Shoko gives her a waned smile as she exits, not wanting to be in the disaster area. Sho had been in the worst mood all day and she suspected it wouldn't get better anytime soon.

Sho sit sprawled out on the couch, his long legs crossed up on the top of the coffee table in front of him. Kyoko holds up her cell phone.

"I got your call, this is unlike you did something happen?" She asks a small smile on her face.

"I'll say it did." Sho retorts his voice low and gravely, as he kicks the tabloid over to her. She bends down to pick it up.

"What did someone see us at the restaurant last night?" She asks half concerned.

"Not us, I'd say." Sho says watching her take in the article and pictures.

"But you and that Ren-baka, and how did that happen Kyoko!?" He begins to rage his voice raising steadily.

"It wasn't something I had planned I assure you. He was at the restaurant as well, saw you get chased off and wanted to go for a walk. A simple thing that's suddenly beneath you for your childhood friend who left everything behind to help you!" She begins back at him her hand gripping onto Corn as a question bubbles it's way to the surface she's wanted an answer to for a long time now.

"What does it matter to you anyway, what am I to you?" She asks her eyes searching his.

The question throws him off his rage induced high horse and he clams up and just stares at her lost for an answer. Kyoko waits a few breaths and fights back the tears threatening to spill over.

"Why did you even ask me to come with you?" She says quietly but no longer looking for an answer from him.

"I'm going to find a place of my own, give me a week and that apartment is your responsibility." She says evenly, then walks out passing Shoko and not looking back.

Shoko shakes her head at the lost singer she left in her wake standing there gaping and states plainly.

"That could've gone better."


	5. Chapter 5

Steal You Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!**

**A/N: It's great to be back writing again, thanks for all the support for chapter 4 and those of you who waited patiently. **

**Ch. 5**

After a few stops Kyoko finally makes it to the apartment with a few Realtor pages within her price range and several packing boxes. With the multiple jobs she'd been working she's finding she can afford quite the place for herself and even quit a few of them and live a life of comfort where she's not working herself to death. She thinks briefly about going back to Kyoto and memories spring up of Corn, her mother and the inn.

No, she was a city girl now, used to the crowds and the like in Tokyo; there's nothing for her to go back to. She leaves the ads on the table and works on packing her belongings. After some time she decides to make dinner and take a break, she turns on the TV as she cooks.

The TV is set on the music video channel which features Shotaro's most recent music videos and not in the mood to see him she changes the channel, only to see Ren on the next channel doing a live talk show with the Ishibashi Brothers as hosts. Hikaru starts off.

"Today we have a very special guest with us here at LME studios, the one all women of Japan has said is the most desirable man in all of Japan. Mr. Tsuruga Ren!"

The studio audience claps and cheers loudly as the 6"2' actor takes the stage and seems to glide to the chair waiting for him. As the cheering slowly fades he shakes each hosts hand and takes his seat.

"Thank you for having me on with such short notice." Says Ren to the boys who nod and give the audience smiles.

"We're glad you came on we've been told your on Studio Duty for a week so we couldn't pass up this chance. I'm sure your happy for some down time." Shinichi says as he leans back in his chair.

"Honestly yes but I feel responsible for why it occurred in such a manner." Ren replies, his gentlemen smile in place.

"May we talk about the tabloid that was published this morning, I'm sure your fans have a lot of questions?" Yuusei asks a little cautiously. The crowd murmurs it's agreement.

Ren reads the words the teleprompter spit out for him, knowing they're coming from Yashiro and Lory.

_Ren: Please don't take too much stock in the tabloid while I was with a lovely young woman it was purely work related. She is an upcoming actress who I was showing around town. _

Ren read the teleprompter and instantly knew he was about to cause an uproar.

"I need to apologize to my fans." Ren simply says as he stands and bows low to the audience and to the cameras. The audience stares in questioning silence and waits for Ren to explain. The Ishibashi Brothers look at each other puzzled.

Yashiro holds his phone in his gloved hand with Lory on the other end both worried and intrigued what the young actor is gonna do. While the producer signals his camera man to follow Ren's lead. When he finally stands a gentleness seems to radiate off of him. A few of the audience women gasp at the overwhelming feeling.

"I'm interested in her and I'm going to steal her away from someone who doesn't know what he has...

Kyoko, if your looking at me wondering how it might be if you were mine, you don't have to wonder." Every woman in the audience swoons and about dies but they cheer for Ren as he finishes his nationwide televised confession.

"If you've thought about me at all since last night I want to know. Meet me here at LME in an hour where we first met. I'll wait for you."

With that the show goes to commercial and Ren begins to leave the set his segment over. But Hikaru stops him.

"Hey man, good luck!" The young singer gives him a pat on the back and returns to his spot. Yashiro runs up to Ren with a goofy look on his face and just hands him his phone. Lory on the other end laughs and tells Ren to come to his office, as he watches the ratings shoot through the roof.

Across the nation women cry at their missed chance but they cheer Ren on and wonder at this mysterious Kyoko.

A certain egotistical singer happens to see the showing and is both unbelieving and for some reason extremely jealous of his actor rival.

"I hope Kyoko didn't just see that." Sho says staring at his phone wondering if he should call her.

"Wait...is he stealing her from me?!"

Meanwhile, the girl that all Japan is wondering about is standing in her kitchen dumbstruck at the TV. A plate broken from shock across the kitchen floor and her food slowly burning on the stove. As the show comes back on and the hosts continue with the next guest a reel begins to play on the bottom of the screen.

**Tsuruga Ren confesses on live national television to a mysterious Kyoko. How will she reply?!**

_'REPLY!' _Kyoko's brain screams at her. Their first meeting being at the LME studio in an elevator. _There's no way I'm gonna be able to go there! What would I even say to him. I like you too?__Do I even like him, I mean I have been thinking about him but who wouldn't after last night and who is he stealing me from...? _

Shotaro's smug face plays across her face.

_Oh...I was never Shotaro's but I guess he didn't know that..._

_Should I go?_

Back at Lory's office Ren sits on the couch in front of Lory's desk with Yashiro waiting for some kind of love outburst from Lory and the giddy Yashiro. But Lory looks very serious at the moment his hands balled up prayer like resting on his chin as he stares at Ren.

"We have a big problem here gentleman." Lory begins. He stands with a remote and clicks a series of TVs on showing the studio grounds, the front and back entrances. Both of which is surrounded by fans and other entertainment studios and reporters waiting to see what will happen or play off as Kyoko themselves.

"First problem. How does she get through that? Second problem. How do we ID her? Right now there are thirty women who's licenses say they are Kyoko waiting in the lounge." He turns on another TV which shows the lounge full of women.

"We met on the third story elevator last week, there might be footage on the camera, we could print that out and give it to all the security so when she shows up they can let her in." Ren suggests. Lory starts going back through his video logs for the footage. Yashiro pipes in.

"You didn't get her number the other night?! There's twenty Kyoko Mogami's listed in the phone registry."

"No, my phone was shut off so we didn't get interrupted, I doubt she'd be registered anyway she seems like the type to just have a cell phone." Ren replies as last weeks footage shows her face clear as day.

"Ah-ha!" Lory exclaims as he pauses and takes a photo to get passed around to all the security.

"She's quite pretty, I never knew you would go for a working girl though." Lory teases Ren.

The staff begin to go through all the Kyoko's that are in the lounge and each one gets put back into the growing crowd outside. As the hour winds down more and more people begin to show waiting for the mystery woman that's stolen Japan's Most Desirable Man.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review I'm curious to see what you think the outcome will be?**


	6. Chapter 6

Steal You Away

****Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!****

****A/N: ********I still don't have my own computer but I got tired of making you all wait so I'm using my fiance's computer. So much has happened since my computer broke… I lost my house to black mold and unexpected repairs that I had to bankrupt out of. Looked for a new house, moved and had a baby all within the same month. I'm a first time mother so right now it's hard to find time to write but I'm doing what I can.****

****Ch. ********6****

Kyoko checks her phone for the tenth time in the last five minutes as the taxi finally pulls up to LME's parking garage. The guard at the entrance of the parking garage waves them through with tons of enthusiasm giving her away to the taxi driver who just laughs lightheartedly at her red tinged face. Her stomach flips from the butterflies and the thought of Tsuruga Ren having feelings for her but his confession was clear. The taxi driver gives her a thumbs up and a good luck talk as he pulls up to the elevator that leads into the building. She takes a deep breath trying to calm her nerves but to no avail. She steps out of the taxi and her butterflies expand tenfold and as she watches the taxi pull away she wonders if it's too late to run away.

_'What am I doing? I came all the way down here and now I'm going to chicken out!?' _She berates herself. Pushing her nerves back down she moves toward the elevator, before she can push the up button the elevator dings on her floor and the doors open. Her eyes meet a familiar face and she steps back in surprise her voice quiet in shock.

"Shotaro?"

The telephone on Lory's desk springs to life with a slow melody. Lory hits the speaker button and answers.

"Lory Takarada here, protector of love!" He says with his regular bravado. Ren shakes his head at the man's eccentric-ism.

"This is guard Keiji at the entrance to the parking garage, Miss Kyoko just pulled in in a taxi sir!" He says excitement lacing his voice.

"Oh great! You let them pass I presume?" Lory asks giving a thumbs up and a wink toward Ren.

"Yes sir!" Keiji replies.

"Good man." Lory says and ends the call. "You heard him boy, what are you waiting for!? Go meet her!" Lory encourages him and Yashiro shakes his head in agreement.

"Shotaro...what are you" Kyoko starts as he steps out of the elevator.

"That man..." Sho starts his voice hard and gritty as he interrupts her. "...is not taking anything from me. Not even you." Sho says his eyes flaring darkly. But Kyoko's own anger bursts forth and she refuses to cower under him, she steps forward and pokes his chest hard with her pointer finger.

"You have no say in this matter, you're the reason I've felt so unhappy all these years." Shotaro loses some of his edge, but Kyoko continues.

"But I'm to blame too. I was lying to myself thinking we were ever going to be more than childhood friends. Look I've given you everything I know how. I left school and came to Tokyo for you and I've been working multiple jobs just to support what you wanted." All of the remaining anger drains from Sho's face as Kyoko names off her sacrifices, he just stands there at a loss.

"Can you tell me what I have done wrong? Tell me what am I supposed to do, continue to waste my life?" Sho stares remaining quiet unable to find any words. Kyoko shakes her head at his silence and fills up the heavy silence between them. Her tone now more gentle and quiet.

"I should have been loved by you for as long as we've been together and everything I've done. But now I feel like I can't breathe when you're around. I deserve to be held at night, I know that now. You've broken my heart too many times and used me for too long. You were never in love with me but you let me think you were for years and that's on both of us but I deserve more. I see that now so just let me go."

Shotaro stares at his feet defeated and ashamed momentarily. Kyoko sighs at his lack of presence and steps around him pushing the button for the elevator once again. The elevator dings and Kyoko moves to enter, that's when Sho spins around.

"Wait..." He says reaching for her shoulder but snagging her necklace instead, breaking the chain. Kyoko raises her hand to her chest where Ren's present had rested and her shock subsides into anger. Before Kyoko can even react a blur rushes by and takes Shotaro from her immediate sight, pinning him against a concrete pillar by his balled up shirt front.

Shotaro stares into Ren's rage filled eyes and loses all sense of himself. Ren pulls back his fist getting ready to smash Sho's face in.

"Ren! Wait..." Kyoko yells breaking Ren out of his blinded rage. He lowers Sho back to the ground and takes the necklace from Shotaro's loose forgotten grip. He turns away from his rival and confronts Kyoko with a look of regret plastering his face. He gently leads her away toward the stairwell leaving the stunned Shotaro to collect himself.

After ascending one level Ren stops and tenderly hands Kyoko her necklace. She stares at it dangling in her hand as Ren sits on the steps his head in his hands and shoulders slumped forward.

"I'm sorry that wasn't my place, I lost myself for a moment. Thank you for stopping me before I did anything regrettable." Ren says his voice resounding off the inclosed stairwell walls. "I came to get you after the gate guard said you arrived." Kyoko places her hand on his shoulder and squeezes reassuringly. Ren looks up into her understanding eyes and smiles a little. More confidently now he speaks to her.

"So you got my message I guess..." Ren says standing to look her in the eyes full on. Kyoko stares at the necklace in her hand, now with a broken clasp and sighs.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't. Did you truly mean what you said? You barely know me?!" Her eyes search his for some kind of cruel joke hiding behind those brown eyes.

"Every word. By that little speech I caught down there sounds like you're ready too."Kyoko breaks her eye to eye contact, her face tinged pink from embarrassment. Ren gently lifts her chin back up with his fingers and asks softly.

"May I?" He whispers leaning close. Kyoko nods the butterflies jumping wildly in her stomach. As he presses his lips to hers and they share a soft sweet kiss.

In Lory's office, said boss can't wipe the smile from his face. "Looks like that boy just got interesting."

Yashiro jumps up and down with a fan girl squeal. "Way to go, Ren!"

When they part from the kiss Kyoko is a little breathless and flustered but she speaks softly.

"What now?"

Ren gives her a vibrant happy smile that makes her knees almost buckle, between the kiss and his look she is shocked she's still standing.

"Now we go up to my boss and see what the plan is." He says to Kyoko a playful glint in his eyes. Ren takes her hand and leads her forward.

They arrive at Lory's top floor pent house office to the British Naval Officer outfit in all it's official eminence. Lory stands with his back to the door facing the large window behind his desk his hands folded behind the small of his back in military at ease fashion. Ren rolls his eyes at the man's theatrics but Kyoko looks on both confused and mystified. Lory turns to face the couple and the devilish grin gives him away.

"So my girl, how's your acting?"

****A/N: So my eager readers. I'm sorry for the wait. And to inform you the next chapter wi********ll******** not be right away either but know I'm back at it and excited to start again. ********By the way, my son's two months old, so when he can crawl I'll be able to write more faster. Right now he's crazy clingy and hungry. Lol****


	7. Chapter 7

Steal You Away

****Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!****

****A/N: ********Finally got a laptop! Had to find one with Windows 7 for my hubby for work and a good graphics card when I wanna play League of Legends. Hard to find under $500 let me tell you. ********Also, were traveling around the USA, first stop Texas for 3 months…anyway********e********njoy this chapter! ****

****Previously...****

They arrive at Lory's top floor pent house office to the British Naval Officer outfit in all it's official eminence. Lory stands with his back to the door facing the large window behind his desk his hands folded behind the small of his back in military at ease fashion. Ren rolls his eyes at the man's theatrics but Kyoko looks on both confused and mystified. Lory turns to face the couple and the devilish grin gives him away.

"So my girl, how's your acting?"

Ch. 7

"My...my acting?" Kyoko asks.

"Yes, my dear. I'm afraid we have a leak!" He announces as he changes the channel on one of his many television's which now shows a local TV new's crew showing a clear image of her earlier in the taxi entering the parking garage.

"The world now knows what the woman who stole our Ren's heart looks like." He states a huge smile on his face. Kyoko blushes at his statement and Ren grabs her hand and gives her a small smile.

Lory does not miss this small moment and his eyes light up.

"So back to the problem at hand, I have the perfect woman for the job. Sebastian if you would."

For the first time Kyoko notices a tall man in a very professional outfit standing next to a side door. He slightly bows to Lory as he opens the door. Kyoko smiles at the woman as they lock eyes momentarily before she rushes over to Lory's side a gushes at his outfit of the day.

"Who am I working my magic on today, honey." Jelly asks Lory her arm lacing through his. Kyoko watches the couple a little embarrassed about their closeness but brightens up at the mention of magic. Lory makes a sweeping gesture toward Ren and Kyoko.

"They need disguises, my dear. They're going to fool our entourage at the gates."

"I see." Jelly replies as she examines Kyoko, her hair, facial features and body shape.

"What's the theme for them? A set or separate?" Jelly asks. Lory looks thoughtful for a moment clearly thinking up scenarios.

_Husband and wife might scare the young couple into awkwardness, brother and sister would work… foreign maybe. Ren would need a serious disguise to fool the masses, something he's never done before…_

Lory glanced at his desk and a magazine caught his eye. It was a darker, Gothic European theme that seemed to be trending. He looked at the two, a role Ren had never played before and not too challenging for the girl. A little risque but do-able.

"I have just the idea..." Lory replies to the small woman.

While Lory fills Jelly in on his vision of the two's disguises they take the time to pull away from the older couple plotting.

Kyoko's hand grips her necklace tightly trying to wake herself from this dream she seems to be in but the cold chain only seems to make the setting more real. _'Is this really not a dream.'_ She thinks to herself as Ren takes that hand and leads her away softly. When they stop on the other side of the room Ren takes the broken necklace from her fingers white from the pressure. He doesn't miss the pigment change where her necklace was.

"Are you okay, Kyoko...chan?" He tries to say her first name without the honorific but it seems like the wrong time, so he adds it slowly.

Kyoko thinks about his question, only slightly noticing he used her first name.

An old song plays in her head and she smiles slightly remembering the lyrics.

_'__When all is gone, the only loss  
>Is to not have loved at every cost<br>When you can say, and I can say  
>We loved with every step we take, I'll be ok<em>

_How do you love when your heart is broken?  
>How do you speak when you feel outspoken?<br>I can forgive and be forgiven  
>By learning to heal with a heart wide open'<em>

"I'll be okay…it's been a long day so far." Kyoko replies to Ren, smiling at him encouragingly. Ren nods glancing down at the broken clasp at the end of her necklace.

"Let's get this fixed, Ms. Woods should have spare clasps with the multitude of disguise jewelry." Kyoko nods happily. Renewed and ready for some magic.

"Ms. Woods do you have any spare parts for this? It got broken earlier..." Ren asks holding out the necklace. Jelly takes it and inspects the small clasp, nodding.

"Yep, this is an easy fix. Are you two ready, we have your new persona's down." She asks the young couple excitement bubbling up despite her experience.

"Ren you'll come with me." The President says to Ren and continues turning to Kyoko.

"My dear, you flutter off with Jelly and we'll meet back here in..30 minutes. Sound good, my love?" Lory asks the small woman at his side.

"Ooh, this is so exciting!" Jelly exclaims. Leading the two away from each other to their separate dressing rooms.

Kyoko steps seemingly into another world as the door opens. A large mirror surrounded by soft light bulbs and a sitting area completely covered in make-up; with various costumes and woman's apparel filled to the brim in the adjacent closet.

"Wow..." Is all the flustered girl can say her heart caught in her throat. Looking at all the things she's always wished for secretly. Jelly admires the girls expression, silently for a moment.

"How often do you wear make-up Kyoko?" She asks watching her gingerly touch a few of the objects.

Kyoko gets a slight pained look wash over her face, and bitterly smiles a she speaks the words.

"Never, I don't own any of this..." Her eyes tear up, but she rejects the feelings threatening to overwhelm this happy moment.

"I always put his priority above my own when it came to things like this." She continues.

Jelly gently leads her to the wardrobe and replies confidently.

"Then lets change that starting right now!"

After the wardrobe change Jelly kept her from looking at the mirror for the grand finale but her posture told her Kyoko wasn't comfortable in the clothing so as she added the make-up and the wig she probed the beginner about her knowledge of acting.

Other than Shotaro's music video's and what he would watch on TV when he occasionally came home she didn't get the chance to watch much else. Other than the recent Tsuruga starring movies she made time for that was the extent on her acting knowledge. Jelly wondered about this young girls past but didn't ask. However she had seen many of those Sho-chan's music videos and had just what she needed.

"Have you seen his latest music video, Ashes Fall?" Jelly asks. Kyoko nods yes in response.

"The woman actress in that video can you imagine her? The way she walked, her image and how she behaved without having any words?" The question hangs in the air as Kyoko closes her eyes envisioning the woman and the music video.

The music video was dark and edgy. The actress she was talking about was the typical model tall and with no flaws. She walked like a model striding with confidence clinging to Shotaro like a woman claiming her territory.

Kyoko watches the images play slowly, meticulously learning every movement. When she opens her eyes Jelly smiles at her. The look in her eyes more confident and her posture giving none of the old Kyoko away. Jelly swivels the chair for Kyoko to look at herself in the mirror and watches herself surface for a second, surprise and excitement lighting up her face. Now looking the part she was mentally prepared for. Kyoko stands from that magical chair and takes a reassuring deep breath letting it out slowly. Jelly laces her hand through Kyoko's arm resting on her forearm.

"Are you ready...Setsu?"

****How'd you like it!? I'm a little nervous since it's been so long. My little boys almost 8 months old now and crawling, what a handful! Please R&R like always! You'll never know how much that's appreciated!****


	8. Chapter 8

Steal You Away

****Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!****

****A/N: ********I want to thank my patient and gracious readers for your continuing support and kind words. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. And it only gets better from here! Stick with me! P.S. Those lyrics from the last chapter are from an actual song I don't own. Forgot to mention… ********they're my current writing music! ********Check them out, they are great! I'll Be Okay by Nothing More.****

****Previously...****

Jelly swivels the chair for Kyoko to look at herself in the mirror and watches herself surface for a second, surprise and excitement lighting up her face. Now looking the part she was mentally prepared for. Kyoko stands from that magical chair and takes a reassuring deep breath letting it out slowly. Jelly laces her hand through Kyoko's arm resting on her forearm.

"Are you ready...Setsu?"

Ch. 8

"We're acting as siblings!? And not normal little sister big brother siblings, but foreign sibling that are just a little too close?" Ren asks Lory a little annoyed at the setting. "Do you really think she'll be able to convey that, I don't even know how to convey that and I'm a professional."

"Actually it's genius, no one will look at you two twice in these disguises either too scared or too embarrassed the perfect getaway disguise for a budding couple." Lory replies boastfully.

"And you do know how to do this role." Lory continues

_'Actually it might help with a long term issue.'_ Lory thinks sneaking a glace.

"Look Kuon this will help, trust me." Lory gives Ren a pat on the back and that overconfident smile, but Ren didn't like it when Lory called him Kuon it brought up some bad memories.

Before Ren can question him Lory interrupts with his role.

"You are a dotting older brother with a wild streak and you come off as scary and menacing to people who don't know you...remember before I brought you to Japan, who you were. Tap into that."

Ren couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lory wanted him to be his former self, the part of himself he shielded from the part he left in America with his parents. He didn't want to show that part of himself to Kyoko, what was Lory planning?

"What are you..." Lory interrupts again.

"Look kid, it's been years it's time to move forward; to start that watch back up. He'll forgive you."

Ren touches his shackle unconsciously. And those haunting words play like a bad record in his head.

Ren shakes his head in defiance. "I'm not ready..."

"There's no going back kid."

Those words cut deep, and part of Ren knows he's right, it'd been long enough. But he thought even a lifetime wouldn't be long enough. This was coming from a man who had seen him at his lowest. Gotten him away from the enormous shadows that were looming over him, destroying him and giving him literally someone else to become. Gave him a new life, a second chance. He owed him to try. Ren slowly nods his agreement defeated and Lory gives him a big hug. As they separate the office door opens and a proud Jelly excitedly runs over to Lory lacing her arm through his giving him a playful wink.

"Masterpiece I tell you! Masterpiece! Come on in!"

Kyoko releases a quick nervous breath and disappears behind her new persona. It slips the moment she walks in a sees Ren in his disguise. But no one seems to notice, least of all him who seems floored. His look is dark, somehow much darker than hers where she is more punk goth he is almost violent goth. His hair is jet black and drooping ominously in his eyes so it's hard to see his expression from a far. His black trench coat hugs him and makes him look sinister with a dark gray turtle neck that folds loosely down his chest. The black leather pants, black gloves and boots complete the look. Kyoko takes all this in as she walks hoping she is staying in character.

Ren is instantaneously mind blown. The woman in front of him can't be the same Kyoko. The woman in front of him was like a whole new person.

The black lace up heels clacked across the floor with confidence. Even though they were up to her mid calf they did nothing to hide her legs that seemed to go on forever. With a super short matching black mini skirt a studded belt and a black leather jacket that showed off her midriff. On her hands were fingerless black studded biker gloves and from her left ear hung a chain earring that connected to her lip which dangled a tiny wore a blond wig with pink tinged highlights at the bottom which was done-up in a messy fashion.

She fit the part from Lory's imagination perfectly but what was even better than the look was that she was doing it flawlessly with a cocky I'm out of your league attitude. Lory was giving off a super excited I can't wait vibe and it was making Ren nervous.

Jelly leaned over. "I gave her an idea on what we wanted. And she delivered! She's a natural, isn't that right honey!" Lory beamed and began clapping!

"Bravo! Very well done ladies!"

Lory fills Kyoko in on her roll. Though she seems nervous about being so close so quickly to the number one actor she confirms her role.

"Can you speak English dear?" Lory asks.

Kyoko replies. "It's been a while but I was fairly fluent a year ago."

"Great!"

"Okay! First things first..." Lory exclaims and strides over to his desk and hits a speed dial button placing the call on speaker. It rings twice then the other end responds.

"Yes, President! Is everything done!" An excited male voice starts.

"Yes, Yashiro the disguise is done and the plan is in motion. Is his schedule clear?"

"Yes, sir! Ren have fun, it's been years since you have had a vacation!" Yashiro speaks a little louder to address the room.

"Yeah… wait what!? Vacation!" Ren exclaims surprise and unbelief written all over his face.

"And it's about time." Lory agrees. "Talk to you later Yashiro." The President says in parting and hangs up.

"You should have told me I'd being going on vacation!" Ren said a little miffed.

Lory shrugs and replies. "It was a surprise! What's the point in telling!"

Ren sighs in defeat and massages the bridge of his nose. "So what's the rest of this elaborate plan?" He asks not really sure if he's ready for the answer.

Lory smiles brightly and pushes the two closer together. "Now it's time for action! Right through the front entrance!"

****A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R&R please. ********Stay excited for the next update!******** And if you wanna see my lil man check out my profile picture! XD****


End file.
